Passion
by thebtvs4eva
Summary: Bering And Wells/Buffy and Angel fic. Basically it's just like the scene in Passions when Angel loses his soul except Bering and Wells style(: Enjoy and feedback would be nice (None of the character or shows belong to me)


_Passion rules us all. And we obey._

Myka and Helena ran into Helena's room at the bed and breakfast, shrugging off their wet clothes. It was a stormy night in Unville, they had just spent most of the day tracking an artifact, which also included fighting some very big men, good thing they were both more than equipped to handle it. However this time was bit more difficult, in fact everything about this day was off. It almost seemed like a dream.

"Dear god it is freezing out there!" Helena said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Here." Myka handed her a blanket from one of the nearby chairs and wrapped it around the smaller woman.

"Thank you." Helena said as she kissed Myka. If Myka had a heart it would be beating out of her chest right now, the close proximity of the other woman was enough to drive her mad.

"Sit down." Myka gestured to the bed. "I'll get us some warm clothes, to change into." Helena sat down on the queen sized bed. She tried to turn on the lamp but the power was out due to the storm. Myka quickly returned and set the clothes down next to the brunette.

"Could you help me unzip my blouse please?" Helena dropped the blanket so it pooled around her waist, showing off her bare shoulders. Myka nodded and sat behind Helena. The green eyed woman could feel a deep feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as she gazed over the beautiful creature in front of her. She slowly lifted up her hand and put it on the zipper of Helena's white blouse, she careful slid it down. They sat there for a few moments until finally Myka couldn't help it and she put both hands on Helena's shoulders, needing to feel the other woman's warmth.

Helena's breathe hitched as she felt Myka's hands on her body. She could feel the vampire tracing patterns on her skin. She slowly leaned back into Myka and rested her cheek against the other womans. Myka just looked off into the distance, she knew exactly where this was heading but it was getting so hard to control herself around her girlfriend anymore. Everything about Helena drove her crazy, the way she felt, the way she smelled, the sound of her voice but most of all the way her lips tasted when pressed against her own. Helena nestled Myka's cheek bringing her back to reality.

"Things have been getting so dangerous lately." Helena whispered. " I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you." Myka wrapped her arms over Helena's small form.

"I .." Myka began but she stopped herself perceiving that perhaps it wasn't a good idea to finish that sentence. Helena slowly turned to look at Myka, green eyes met brown and there was a flash of lighting through the window.

"You what?" Helena voice was soft.

"I love you." Myka professed with such confidence that it caught even herself off guard. Helena's eyes widened a bit with her girlfriends confession . " I try not to but I can't stop." Her voice cracked a bit at the end this time, water began to weld in her eyes. There was another flash of lighting.

"Me-me too. I can't stop either." A tear rolled down Helena's cheek as she put her forehead against Myka's, they stayed that way for a few seconds, than simultaneously their lips came together and they shared a passionate kiss. Myka's hands grasped Helena's back, and Helena gently stroked Myka's cheek.

"Helena," Myka pulled away. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"Shhh," Helena put her index finger over Myak's lips. "Just kiss me." They shared another heated kiss, Helena shrugged off her loose blouse as they began to lay down on the bed.

It was like nothing either of them had ever experience before. The way the thunder roared and the sound the of the rain beating on the roof as they made love added a certain thrill and peacefulness to the experience. They had waited so painfully long for this moment that now that it was here they wasted absolutely no time showing exactly how much they loved each other. All Myka could think about was Helena, she didn't care about anything but this gorgeous woman who loved her, even though she was a monster.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW 

Lighting flashed once again through the rain covered window as Myka shot up in the bed gasping for air. She quickly removed the covers from her naked body and grabbed her clothes off the floor.

She bursted through the front doors of the Bed and Breakfast, now fully clothed. And fell on her knees onto the ground, the heavy rain falling on her. She felt a terrible pain in her chest, it felt like a dagger was stabbing her repeatedly in the same spot. She cried in pain as every bone in her body began to curl up.

"Helena!" She yelled but her lover couldn't hear her because of the loud thunderclaps that echoed through the B&B. Myka dropped on her hands, her face a mere inches away from the cold, hard floor. "Oh no." She looked up at the dark sky and a bright light shone through her eyes. Helena snuggled deeper into the warm sheets, having sweet dreams completely oblivious to the terror that was to come.


End file.
